Grattachecca e Fichetto e Marge
Grattachecca e Fighetto e Marge è il nono episodio della seconda stagione. Trama Mentre Homer tenta di costruire un portaspezie, Maggie lo colpisce alla testa con un martello. Cercando di capire da cosa derivi tale comportamento, Marge scopre che la figlia, lasciata costantemente davanti alla TV a guardare Grattachecca e Fichetto, viene educata alla violenza (di fatti dopo averlo visto tenta di colpire il padre con una matita). Convinta che la bimba sia stata influenzata negativamente dal cartone, proibisce a Bart e a Lisa di guardarlo, ma questi continuano a farlo a casa degli amici; allora scrive una lettera al presidente della CEO dell'Itchy & Scratchy International, i produttori del cartone, Roger Meyers Jr, chiedendo di limitare la violenza negli episodi, ma questi le risponde che "una sola rompiballe come lei non può fare la differenza", allora lei le risponde "le faccio vedere cosa una rompiballe può fare", e comincia a manifestare fuori dagli studios dello Show di Krusty il Clown. Marge forma lo "Springfieldiani per la nonviolenza, la comprensione e l'aiuto" (SNUH), e comincia a picchettare da sola fuori dagli studi. La sua campagna comincia ad avere buoni effetti, e gli adepti sono sempre più numerosi, tanto che viene invitata nello studio televisivo di Kent Brockman alla trasmissione SmartLine. Durante la trasmissione ha un testa a testa con il produttore di Grattachecca e Fichetto, Roger Meyers, dove lo affronta sui temi della violenza ed invita tutti i genitori a mandagli delle lettere arrabbiate. Vinta la battaglia, il cartone subisce delle modifiche: è meno violento, ma non piace più a nessuno. I bambini decidono quindi di spegnere la TV e smettere di guardare lo show, che ormai aveva perso la sua parte più divertente, ovvero quella violenta dove Grattachecca le faceva di tutti i colori al povero Fichetto. Ne segue una sequenza, dove i bambini, senza lo svago-TV, riscoprono il piacere di stare all'aria aperta, di giocare, e fare sane attività fuori casa. Bart e Lisa racconteranno a Marge di ciò che hanno fatto durante la giornata, e lei li ascolta volentieri. Nel frattempo in città arriva il David di Michelangelo, che stava facendo un tour coast-to-coast negli Stati Uniti. Lo SNUH esorta il suo capo, Marge, a protestare, poiché la statua è ritenuta offensiva e inopportuna (a causa della sua nudità), tuttavia lei definisce la statua un capolavoro, e dice che è giusto censurare una forma d'arte ma non un'altra. Capendo di essere stata capita male, rinuncia alla sua battaglia e Grattachecca e Fichetto torna ad essere il cartone di prima. Produzione Grattachecca e Fichetto & Marge è un acclamato episodio che ha trattato questioni come la censura ed ha permesso agli scrittori di disegnare un sacco di vignette di Grattachecca e Fichetto, acclamati da molti fans. L'episodio è stato scritto da John Swartzwelder, che ama Grattachecca e Fichetto ed ha scritto tanti dei loro episodi. L'episodio è stato in parte ispirato da Terry Rakolta, che ha protestato contro la Fox per lo spettacolo Married... with Children. Per l'episodio, gli scrittori hanno cercato di avere un punto di vista oggettivo, nonostante le loro opinioni. Durante la prima trasmissione dell'episodio, il satellite della Fox si è spento, e tutta la costa occidentale degli Stati Uniti ha perso la prima parte dell'episodio. Questo è stato il primo episodio diretto da Jim Reardon, che aveva precedentemente fatto un film per studenti chiamato "Bring me the head of Charlie Brown", che è stato molto violento (e quest'esperienza gli è servita per la direzione di questo episodio). Ci sono diversi personaggi che lavorano negl'I & S studios sono caricature di persone reali: il fumettista che ha disegnato la Marge/scoiattolo si basa su Eddie Fitzgerald, che ha lavorato a Filmation e le tre persone che sono con Meyers quando egli chiede a Marge suggerimenti per il cartone sono caricature di Rich Moore, David Silverman e Wes Archer. Il lungo montaggio sui bambini di Springfield che giocano è stato diretto da Bob Anderson. Il segmento è stato scritto da John Swartzwelder e l'idea di utilizzare la 6a Sinfonia di Beethoven era nel copione originale. James L. Brooks avrebbe voluto il montaggio alla fine dell'episodio, ma gli scrittori non erano daccordo. Roger Meyers Jr compie la sua prima apparizione in questo episodio, così come Telespalla Mel, anche se quest'ultimo non ha alcun ruolo fino all'episodio "Il vedovo nero" (terza stagione). Curiosità *La scena in cui Maggie colpisce Homer è una parodia di quella più celebre del film Psycho: si assomigliano le inquadrature e le musiche. de:Das Fernsehen ist an allem schuld en:Itchy & Scratchy & Marge es:Itchy & Scratchy & Marge fr:Tous à la manif pl:Itchy & Scratchy & Marge pt:Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge ru:Щекотка и Царапка и Мардж Categoria:Episodi stagione 2